1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet chemical dispensing technology and more particularly, to a toilet chemical dispenser to be mounted in the bowl of a toilet for dispensing toilet chemicals when flushing the toilet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following rising of living standards of modern family, people do more care about deodorization and indoor air freshening. Many toilet fresheners/cleaning agent dispensers are commercially available. When using a toilet freshener/cleaning agent dispenser in a toilet, the toilet freshener/cleaning agent dispenser may be set in the water tank of the toilet. When the toilet freshener or cleaning agent dissolves in water, a toilet freshening or cleaning effect will be produced upon flushing of the toilet. However, this method is not applicable to a tankless toilet.
Further, there are also many hanging type toilet freshener/cleaning agent dispensers available in the market. When using a hanging type toilet freshener/cleaning agent dispenser, the user can hang the hanging type toilet freshener/cleaning agent dispenser on the inside of the bowl of the toilet. When flushing the toilet, the flushing water will flush the hanging type toilet freshener or cleaning agent, causing the toilet freshener or cleaning agent to be dispensed in water to freshen or clean the bowl of the toilet. Thus, a hanging type toilet freshener or cleaning agent can be used in a tankless toilet.
However, when using a commercial toilet freshener/cleaning agent dispenser, a user may encounter the following problems:
1. Different toilet models have different sizes. After hanging of a toilet freshener/cleaning agent dispenser in the bowl of a toilet, the flushing water may be positively flush the toilet freshener/cleaning agent dispenser. In this case, the toilet freshener/cleaning agent will not be dispensed in the flushing water to clean the inside of the bowl.
2. After flushing the toilet, water drops may drop into the inside of the toilet freshener/cleaning agent dispenser to dissolve the chemicals, producing a residual color fluid that will cause water stains on the inside wall of the bowl of the toilet.